What no one thought the Weasley's would do
by Therealginnyweasley13
Summary: See what Scorpius and Rose think about the Weasley's greatest milestones.  Bold Italic   Scorpius, and Italic   Rose. I would love if you would review.  Who know's, more Weasley's and the Potters might just come in to comment.
1. Rose and Scorpius

A/N: This will be in Rose and Scorpius' point of view

People never thought that Grandfather Weasley would become Minister of Magic

_Honestly I wasn't alive when he was made Minister but I would have thought he would do great_

_**I totally agree**_

People never thought that dad would marry mum

_I can't object to that seeing that I wouldn't be around to tell this tale_

_**I think that my dad was one of them**_

People never thought that Aunt Ginny would be on the World Cup quidditch team

_From what Aunt Ginny says, only her family and teammates thought she would do any good_

_**Your Aunt is the best quidditch player I have ever seen**_

NO ONE thought that Uncle Fred and Uncle George would open the Wheezes

_I seriously don't get why any one would think that, the place is brilliant_

_**I agree again**_

Nobody ever thought that Uncle Bill would marry Aunt Fleur

_Well she __**is**__ a little to good for him_

_**Way to stick up for your uncle, Rose**_

No one thought that Uncle Harry would be head of the Auror office

_Well why would any one think that?_

_**Because not every one liked him**_

No one thought that Albus would marry Avery

_I for one did!_

_**Albus is my best mate so don't go singling your self out**_

No one thought that I would ever end up marrying you, Scorpius

_**Who ever thought that was insane**_

_You calling my dad insane, Malfoy?_

_**Not at all dear**_

_That's what I thought, dear_

A/N: I'm sorry if you thought this was sad or messed up in any way

-Therealginnyweasley13


	2. Albus and Avery

A/N: This will be in Avery(Albus's wife) and Albus' point of view **_Bold Italic=Avery_**_ Italic=Albus_

People never thought that Grandfather Weasley would become Minister of Magic

_Wow they are dense_

_**He is a wee bit off**_

People never thought that Uncle Ron would marry Aunt Hermione

_IDIOTS! Who would think that?_

_**I think The Malfoy's would. I think they would get married because they are the nicest people I know besides your family for taking me in when I was 11**_

People never thought that mum would be on the World Cup quidditch team

But she is the greatest!

_**Well she thought that I would do good at the World Cup so I agree with you**_

NO ONE thought that Uncle Fred and Uncle George would open the Wheezes

_Who would even dream that two poor kids would?_

_**Your dad helped them, you know?**_

Nobody ever thought that Uncle Bill would marry Aunt Fleur

_I agree_

_**On what grounds?**_

_Moving on!_

No one thought that dad would be head of the Auror office

_Well why would any one think that?_

_**Because your dad had a reputation**_

No one thought that I would marry you, Avery

_**BLOODY RETARDS! I will find them and slash their throats!**_

_Calm down love!_

**_I will not calm down Albus Severus Potter!_**

_Moving on yet again..._

No one thought that Rose would ever end up marrying Scorpius

_**They were insane**_

_I thought that you thought that Uncle Ron was one of the nicest people you know_

_**Oh...**_

_That's what I thought. Oh..._

A/N: Did you like Avery's melt down? R&R please

-Therealginnyweasley13


	3. Harry and Ginny

A/N: This will be in Harry and Ginny's point of view **_Bold Italic=Ginny_**_ Italic= Harry_

People never thought that dad would become Minister of Magic

_Are you friggin kidding me?_

_**Well he is obsessed with those muggle artifacts**_

People never thought that Ron would marry Hermione

_They only fought every other day_

People never thought that you would be on the World Cup quidditch team, Ginny

_**Let me guess, Draco and his little death eater freinds? They need to go play patty cake with their mommies before they take their naps, those big baby jerks!**_

NO ONE thought that Fred and George would open the Wheezes

_I did(hoping that Ginny would not see the smirk on his face)_

_**(But to much avail...)Wipe that smirk off your face, I know you gave George and ... F-Fred the money**_

_Don't cry Gin, I did not mean it like that_

Nobody ever thought that Bill would marry Fleur

_Why not?_

_**Because she was a stuck-up bitch that kept insulting my family, but she is okat now**_

No one thought that I would be head of the Auror office

_**That is not true, the Weasleys always had faith in you**_

_Just like Hermione had faith in Ron driving a muggle car?_

No one thought that Albus would marry Avery

_**Now that is about the most stupid thing I have ever heard**_

_But you have lived with Ron all those years_

**_Point taken_**

No one thought that Rose would ever end up marrying Scorpius

_**Did somebody say Ron Weasley?**_

_I know exactly what you are thinking Ginevra_

_**And what is that?**_

_Let see, _ron hated Scorpius from the day he was born 'cause he was Draco's son uyntil he found out that Scorpius had ended up in Gryffindor,_ Is that correct love?_

**_Wow you are good at reading minds _**

_I know, all those years flunking divination with Trelawney has really paid off_

A/N: It seems as if all Potter women have very little tempers. Can you find all of the puns from AVPM( A Very Potter Musical for all of you that have not seen it). R&R please

-Therealginnyweasley13


	4. Lily and James

A/N: This will be in James I and Lily I's point of view **_Bold Italic=James I_**_ Italic= Lily I_

People never thought that Arthur Weasley would become Minister of Magic

_Why not? He's very nice._

_**Have you met him?**_

People never thought that Ron would marry Hermione

_But they are like an old married couple_

_True, True_

People never thought that Ginny would be on the World Cup quidditch team

_**But she is a bloody good chaser!**_

_I do not know much about quidditch, but ok_

NO ONE thought that Fred and George would open the Wheezes

_Why would they?_

**They are bloody brilliant**

Nobody ever thought that Bill would marry Fleur

_I can see that_

_**But she is gorgeous- no offense Lily**_

No one thought that we would die

_**That is not true, Dumbledore did**_

_True_

No one thought that Albus would marry Avery

_**He is way too shy**_

_He's way better than thet James_

**_Point taken_**

No one thought that Rose would ever end up marrying Scorpius

_**Ron didn't**_

_Once again, True_

A/N: I know that Lily and James are dead but they might as well be added

-Therealginnyweasley13


End file.
